Hello
by EasternSunflower
Summary: "He had been right, I had changed. But I wasn't the only one." Matt's POV Sequel to 'All Rise' songfic. T for mentions of prostitution and yaoi.


**Author's Note= This here, is proof that reviews motivate me. I got so many on All Rise, that I was compelled to start the sequel immediately. Now, Sequel to the sequel? Yes, I'm ruining that end already XP.**

**Song= Hello by Stevens & Marcellus (Rare song to be able to download)**

Matt's POV

* * *

_Hello (hello)  
__Hello,  
__And I say hello._

I can't help but smile at the ice blue eyes that stare at me; wide, amazed. Oh, Mello, how I've missed you. I give him a soft smile.

_I hear you groan,  
__While you lay here in my arms,  
__Keep you away,  
__From every harm._

"Matt! What the hell are you doing here?" Mello stands up, demanding his answer.

"I got picked up. As you said, he got another whore."

_I feel your breath,  
__Creeping down my naked skin.  
__I want this love,  
__I was silent,  
__Little sin._

"You're crazy Matt. But fine, if you want to be treated that way, then fine."

Mello wasn't going to protect me?

It didn't matter, I could take care of myself.

_Everything I give you,  
__All these things come back to me.  
__Every time I kiss you,  
__I say the words that you can't say,  
__Hello._

I pulled Mello into a hug from behind. He surprised me by ripping himself from my grip and pointing a gun at me.

"Don't touch me, Matt. You're filthy."

I wanted to cry.

_Whisper in your ear,  
__Hello.  
__And I say hello.  
__Hello,  
__Whisper in your ear,  
__Hello,  
__And I say hello._

I stared at the ceiling of my new room.

Ironic that it was so much like Whammy's. Only more Mello; but also less Mello.

Sure Mello was in this _base_ but there was no trace of him in the room.

I was starting to regret my decision. Obviously Mello didn't want me here.

_Hello (hello),  
__Hello (hello),  
__And I say hello._

It was getting hard, I wasn't even being ignored by Mello. No, he always had his hands on me, but there was never any affection behind it.

We both knew that.

_I fall apart,  
__Every time you call my name,  
__Feeling in such,  
__You can't explain._

"Why?" I whispered as Mello began to make-out with me in the hall-way.

He knew what I was talking about. He stopped his actions and looked me right in my uncovered eyes.

"You may look just like my Matt, but you're not the same."

I stayed silent. He was probably right.

_Moon won't know,  
__If it's day or night.  
__I plant a seed,  
__And you watch it grow._

Again I stared at the ceiling. I seemed to like looking at ceilings. I guess you could say my life was like one.

To the naked eye of an average person, it was plain; boring. But under a microscope, or in this case a genius, it's specks were exposed. All imperfections revealed.

Nothing was simple, but all the inconsistencies made it consistant. Nothing wrong, unless you cared enough to look.

_Everything I give you,  
__All these things come back to me.  
__Every time I kiss you,  
__I say the words that you can't say,  
__Hello._

That was the night I decided that I didn't care. That I didn't need to put up with Mello.

He had been right, I _had_ changed. But I wasn't the only one.

_Whisper in your ear,  
__Hello,  
__And I say hello.  
__Hello,  
__Whisper in your ear,  
__Hello.  
__And I say hello._

I left again, this time I wasn't stupid enough to leave without a destination in mind. It was _not_ a good choice, but it was the only option.

_Hello,  
__Everything I give you,  
__All these things come back to me.  
__Hello,  
__Every time I kiss you,  
__I say the words that you can't say,  
__Hello._

I looked up at the worn building. The brothel that would be my home for the next… however long.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door; I already felt naked, my goggles had been left back at Mello's base.

A woman, worn like the building, opened the door. She took one look at me before ushering me inside.

_Hello (hello),  
__Whisper in your ear (whisper in your ear),  
__Hello.  
__And I say hello._

Barely five minutes, and I'd already made a friend. The good old ceiling.

I think we'd get along just fine. Perfectly fine without Mello.

_Hello (hello),  
__And I say hello._


End file.
